Twinkle Crown Precure!
Twinkle Crown Precure! (トゥインクル クラウン プリキュア! Touinkuru Kuraun Purikyua!) is Kururin's third fanseries, after Sugarplum Precure and Blooming Pretty Cure. It's based around fashion, colors, emotion, friendship, and clothing. It also might be written in the future properly, but this possibility is significantly more than Blooming Precure. Plot The Prism World is the land of fashion, where all of the world’s outfits are kept. Lace Void, a malicious organization dedicated to destroying fashion and the happiness it brings people, attacked the Prism World, leaving it in ruins and the outfits lost to Lace Void. The outfits were put into jewels called Lace Seals, used to make Dullitans. Although, not all hope was lost, as some outfits were left! They weren’t any old outfits, though. They were the coords of the legendary Precure! Decor and Gem, two fairies from the Prism World, escaped, but were seperated upon arrival to Fukuhara. As Decor looked for her partner, she came upon a girl with absolutely terrible fashion sense, named Saotome Yuri. As Decor prepared to continue her search for Gem, a Dullitan appeared before her and Yuri. Can Yuri defeat the Dullitan with the power of Decor, the Cure Stones, and the Twinkle Commune? Hopefully. Characters Cures *Yuri Saotome (早乙女 ゆり Saotome Yuri) / Cure Ribbon (キュア リボン Kyua Ribon) Voiced by: Ozawa Ari : Yuri is a flighty kind of person, who can easily be decribed as an airhead. She's usually pretty cheery, a bit eccentric, and tends to act before she thinks. She's okay at most things, and the only thing she really excels at is color theory. Her academics are pretty good, and she enjoys athletics sometimes, and usually passes with good marks. Although, she's not very good at English or Home Ec, due to her habit of learning weird English words instead of the actual curriculum, and burning food. Also, everyone meets at her house for super secret Precure discussions. : In terms of physical appearance, Yuri is a slightly taller than average kind of girl, with magenta eyes. Her long dull pink hair is tied up in turquoise ribbons on both sides of her head. Her fashion sense is absolutely abysmal, to the point where Decor, Natsume and Ayano had to stage an intervention within a week of knowing her. From then, it's thankfully gotten a bit better, but still, disastrous. : As Cure Ribbon, her light pink hair is in twintails, done up in white bows, with a small tiara as a final touch, or something. Her outfit follows a similar structure to the others, but has ribbons everywhere, around the waist, at the back, at the chest, anywhere you can think of, there are ribbons. The dress is a vivid and pale fuchsia, and is surprisingly nice for a girl with her fashion sense. *Natsume Kinuyo (絹代 夏目 Kinuyo Natsume) / Cure Velvet (キュア ベルベット Kyua Berubetto) Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro : Natsume is a warm-hearted girl with an unintentionally sharp tongue. She's genuinely caring towards all of her friends, but tends to be a little careless with her words. She's above average in the academic area, and oddly enough, though she doesn't frequently actively try to participate in athletics, her stamina and agility are astonishing. Instead of actually using this for a sports team, she spends most of her time studying. Also, she probably has a crush on Rumi. : Natsume's smaller than average, making her the shortest of all four of them, much to her annoyance. Her eyes are a very dark purple, almost indigo. Her longish hair is a dull lilac, bangs swept to the side and in a low ponytail that goes over her shoulder, most of the time. Her fashion sense is sensible, simple, and about as mature as a 14 year old girl can get. The color scheme consists of lighter purples and greys. Her sense of style is third best, although still significantly better than Yuri's. : In her Cure form, her dull lilac hair brightens significantly, lengthening to the point where it's styled into a high ponytail, held together with what's presumably a velvet bow. Again, it follows a similar structure to the others, and it's not as noticeable as the others, but many parts of her outfit are made of velvet. Anyone who's touched it can affirm that it's extremely smooth and soft. *Ayano Irui (衣類 文乃 Irui Ayano) / Cure Petticoat (キュア ペチコート Kyua Pechicoto) Voiced by: Mai Nakahara : Ayano is a sweet and cheerful girl who always tries to keep a smile on her face, and has more love in her than most people know what to do with. She cares for all of her friends deeply, and gets rather upset if they're hurt. Often, Ayano finds herself as the mediator between her other three teammates, a role that she fell into rather easily. Additionally, she's also often the person that keeps everyone positive, something that everyone's thankful for, especially as Precure. She gets surprisingly high grades, but her athletic skill is lacking, specifically in stamina. She's currently in the choir club. : She's the tallest of the four, and quite slender, almost unattractively. Her eyes are a very light bluish-green, and her hair is a light grey, nearing white. Her hair is very short, so she can't really do much with it outside of adding hair accessories. Although, the only thing she wears in her hair are two clips. Her wardrobe consists of pretty seafoam greens and other variations of bluish-green, and is quite frilly and cute. She probably has the best sense of style out of all four of them. Despite her Cure name being Cure Petticoat, she's not very fond of skirts, and as such, doesn't own any actual petticoats. : When transformed, her hair is fully white, and it becomes a bit longer, to her shoulders. She wears a frilly lace headband, with ribbons on both sides. In terms of the outfit, her Cure name might as well be 'Cure Frill', because that's what her outfit mostly consists of. Underneath the flowy skirt, there's a fluffy petticoat, that tends to peek out from under her skirt, because it's actually slightly longer than the skirt it's under. *Rumi Hojou (北条そ ルミ Houjou Rumi) / Cure Jewel (キュア ジュエル Kyua Jueru) Voiced by: Rumi Shishido : Rumi probably has the most common sense out of all four of the Twinkle Crowns, and is quite a polite girl. She comes off as aloof unintentionally, due to her tendency to be reserved and a bit too straightforward. Her personality conflicts with Natsume's, and that causes the two to bicker sometimes. She also probably has a crush on Natsume, but they're both too stubborn to tell eachother. She's above average in both athletics and academics, and is aspiring to be the vice president of the drama club. : She's just shorter than Ayano, which annoys her, because she's used to being the tallest. Her eyes are a light sapphire, and her shoulder-length hair is a muted periwinkle. She doesn't really do much with her hair outside of drama club, where she just goes along with whatever the role tells her to. Her wardrobe is feminine and pretty, with a sense of practicality to it. It mostly consists of muted blues and whites. She has the second best sense of style, probably. : As Cure Jewel, her hair gets a bit longer and a more vivid sapphire, done in low twintails and held together with jewel-accented bows. Her eyes don't really change color, oddly enough. Her outfit relates to her Cure name in two ways; it's accented with pretty lapis lazuli and a collection of several other jewels, and has a jewel neckline. Everyone has a bow in the front of their dress with a heart-shaped gem in the front, but Jewel's has more of a gemlike look to it. Mascots *Decor Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara : Decor is the fairy mascot of Ribbon, Velvet, and Petticoat, as she was the one who found them and persuaded them to become Precure. Decor is a very reliable partner, and often gives advice to the Cures. She's a pinkish birdlike fairy, and has a small pale lavender bow on her head. There's some sort of frilly collar thing around her neck. *Gem Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama : Gem is Jewel's fairy partner, and was seperated from Decor when leaving the Prism World. Gem is a bit more strict than Decor about Precure responsibilities, but is a caring and kind partner anyways. She's a periwinkle catlike fairy, and wears a blue ribbon on her head, and has a collar-like thing around her neck that resembles petals. Villains *Charmeuse *Silk *Satin *Chantilly Civilians *Yukari Saotome *Minami Kanae Voiced by: Megumi Han : Minami, or Minam Kanae, as known by her fans due to a misprint on a special edition limited time poster, is a very popular idol who sometimes stays in Fukuhara to escape fans when she needs to. She's a very energetic and cheery girl with a terrible sense of color, but a very cute sense of fashion. She always seems a bit sad when she's in town, presumably because she's away from her girlfriend. *Koyuki Shirase *Himeko Aikawa Locations *Fukuhara *Noble Crown Academy *Irui Textiles Items Transformation Items *Twinkle Commune *Cure Crowns Attack Items *Ribbon Bow *Velvet Scythe *Petticoat Blade *Jewel Sceptre Music TBA Trivia TBA Category:Twinkle Crown Precure! Category:Kururin Category:Fan Series